splintercellfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Splinter Cell: Zero Hour
:"Don't let the counter reach zero" :―Official Game Tagline '''Splinter Cell: Zero Hour '''is the next Splinter Cell game. It follows the story of Blacklist. The United States is again target of a terrorist attack, but they aren't the only one. This is the first game where Sam Fisher isn't the only playable character, as Kestrel is also playable in certain missions. Spies versus Mercs return and new multiplayer modes are featured. Singleplayer After Samuel "Sam" Fisher stopped the Blacklist attacks, he decides to leave fourth echelon against the will of all his friends. After this the view switches to the one of Kestrel, almost 2 weeks later after Sam's decision. He tries to push debris of him from a crashed train. He contacts Voron's base, saying that he lost the bomb carrier. The base reacts furious and they demand him to complete the mission at any cost. Kestrel goes via the stairs to the surface, only to witness Moscow in total chaos. Kestrel aks to himself how this could have happenned. The screen fades out. 2 days later, Sam is watching some TV when he hears some footsteps in his yard. Instead of looking out of the window, Sam goes upstairs to the roof. While walking on the stairs he hears glass breaking and people entering the house. He reaches the roof and looks down, right into a convoy of a SWAT team. They don't see him and Sam jumps from roof to roof and evades all police forces. He jackes a car and drives to Chicago. After arriving in Chicago, he makes his way to the city undetected. He reaches the house of Grimm, his old ally. She is surprised to see him and asks why he is here. Sam tells her that police is trying to arrest him, which sounds logically to Grimm. She explains that footage have shown that Sam has broken into the pentagon and have stolen important intel from it. Sam denies everything, but Grimm doesn't belive him. Just when Grimm wants to pick up the phone, Sam grabs his gun and points at Grimm, claiming that she has to believe him. Grimm ultimately decides to believe him, but with uncomfortness. Sam asks her if she knows what was stolen. Grimm says she doens't know anything except that the spy has the same gear as Sam. That way they can track him down by using the codding research. The search actions finds a location in Sudan, near Khartoum. Sam decides to go there and Grimm syas that she will help him in his redemption, but she has to keep the contact limited. After taking a passenger plane to Sudan under a false name, Sam arrives at Khartoum. He travels trough the city, looking for any clue for the man. He talks to a market man and he directs Sam towards a local bar, although it isn't exactly that. Sam walks into it and sees multiple man looking like they can grab a gun any second. A man taps Sam on his shoulder and signs him to go to the toilet. After walking into the toilet, he sees 3 man with knives and sticks and a unarmed guy in the middle. The man in the middle says that he expected Sam and he prepared to take him out, but Sam denies that he will die in a toilet. Right when a guy wants to stab Sam, Sam take the knife and stabs an other guy, then throws the other guy on the ground and stabs the last one in his neck. The boss is scared and tries to escape, but Sam smashes his head into a mirror, asking where his doubleganger is. After multiple refuses, the man gves up and says that there is a base in the highlands. There's a man called Farukh, a local arabic warlord. He is responsible for genocides on the african people in towns and he knows the doubleganer. After the interrogation, Sam throws the guy in his own blood and goes out of the bar and to the highlands.